fatezerofandomcom_el-20200214-history
Fate/Zero OP (Limited Version) Single
Το Fate/Zero OP (Limited Version) Single είναι ένα άλμπουμ από τη LiSA. Περιέχει το πρώτο εναρκτήριο τραγούδι του άνιμε Fate/Zero, Oath Sign σε δύο εκδόσεις μαζί με δύο άλλα κομμάτια. Εκδόθηκε στις 23 Νοεμβρίου 2011. Κατάλογος κομματιών #oath sign #confidence driver #Namida Ryuuseigun #oath sign -TV ver.- Στίχοι 'oath sign' Romaji= Kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara Hakanai namida ha kuroi kokoro tokasu no? Mebaedashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou Ochita kibou wo hirotte asu ni tsunaide yukeba Karamatta ibitsu na negai datte hodokeru Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita Agetakatta no ha mirai de Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga Sotto iyashiteyuku Tashika na kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo Kegarekitta kiseki wo se ni Tsukurareta omoi furereba nani yori mo Atatakakute genjitsu ga kasumi hajimeru Kuruidashita sekai ni toikake tsuduketemo Kotae nante denai tte mou kimi ha shitteita no? Naite nijinda negai ha kesshite yurugi ha shinakute Tada sotto itami wo owarinaku ataeru Kanashimi wo shitte yorokobi wo shitta Yowasa ha kimi wo kaete Tachidomatta toki hagare subete wo kowashita Todoku hazu no nai kotoba wo takushite Mieta hitomi ha Nani wo kanjite toozakeru no? Kokoro kakusu you ni Ima koko ni iru imi Oshiete kureta nara Tsuyoku irareru kawarazu itsumo Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita Agetakatta no ha mirai de Naiteru yoru daita mama nageki wo sakende Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga Sotto iyashiteyuku Tashika na kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou dokomademo Mayoi nante me wo hiraite Furiharatte te wo nobasou Kegarekitta kiseki wo se ni |-| 'confidence driver' Romaji= Tanchou na rizumu no my life Daitai no mondai ha nai mo douzen Demo nanka suriru wo motto Hontou ha manyuaru anki nigate nandesu Tsuyogatta migiashi ha mada furueru kedo Machigatte nai machigai janai Mahha de kakenukero Kaichou kaichou everyday kakumeiteki na imajine―shon Kakushita okubyou burein maruhadaka ni shichae My soul my soul dareka no joushiki kara guradyue―shon Kakenuite ikitsuita yakkai na ego da wa Tsuukai ni kaze kiru my life Tama ni semattekuru question Sono hyoushiki sasetsu kinshi Demo kyou ha wagamama doori magaritaindesu Furikittemo chiratsuku dareka no yasashisa Tomadou kedo tomadou kara Mahha de kakenukero Kaisou kaisou everyday irodorareteku gurade―shon Yokogitta yuuwaku torein sonna no ha ki ni shinai Meisou meisou dareka ni makasete ha furasutore―shon Kizutsuite ikitsuita yakkai na ego da wa Stop? or go? right? or left? Whose way is this? Stop? or go? right? or left? east? or west? It is mine, that’s all, alright? Kaichou kaichou everyday kakumeiteki na imajine―shon Kakushita okubyou burein maruhadaka ni shichae My soul my soul dareka no joushiki kara guradyue―shon Kakenuite ikitsuita yakkai na ego da wa Soshite kakushin no ego da wa Confidence driver Gyakusou ha goenryo kudasai |-| 'Namida Ryuuseigun' Romaji= Mayonaka tatta hitori Kajikamu hoshi wo miage negau mirai Zutto kawaranakute Otona ni natta ima mo Bu―tsu no kakato bun shika chikaduketenai ki ga suru Sono ashita de Hitotsu dake chigau no ha Choppiri saki de Itsumo mattete kureru Egao ga soko ni aru shiawase Itsuka kitto Namida de nijinda kono hoshizora sae Wasurete shimau toki ga kitemo Wasurenai Kono kimochi ha Ima ha sotto Nagareru namida no hitotsu hitotsu ni ne Negai wo kakete ippo ippo Kamishime nagara Kanaetai yo Mayonaka kimi to futari Miageta onaji hoshi ni chigau mirai Sorezore negatta bokura no Kisetsu ga mata megutte Kono sora no shita Mou ichido aeru nara Egao de kimi wo mattetai na Itsuka kitto Ano hi ienakatta kotoba mo zenbu Kimi ni todoku you ni kirakira Itsudatte Koko ni iru yo Ima ha sotto Magareru namida no hitotsu hitotsu ni ne Negai wo kakete ippo ippo Kamishime nagara Kanaetai yo Itsuka kitto Namida de nijinda kono hoshizora sae Wasurete shimau toki ga kitemo Wasurenai kono kimochi ha Ima ha sotto Nagareru namida no hitotsu hitotsu ni ne Negai wo kakete ippo ippo Kamishime nagara Kanaetai yo Kimi to issho ni Kanaetai yo |-| 'oath sign -TV ver.-' Romaji= Kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tozasu no Mebaedashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou Ochita kibou wo hirotte Asu ni tsunaide ikeba Karamatta ibitsu na negai datte hodokeru Hikari mo kazashite tamerai mo keshita Agetakatta no wa mirai de Naiteru yoru daita mama Nageki wo sakende Fumiireta ashi tooku no risou ga Sotto iyashite yuku Futashika na kizuna wo tsuyoku nigirisusumou Dokomade mo Kegarekitta kiseki wo se ni |-| Πλοήγηση Κατηγορία:Μουσική